


Close Your Eyes (Take a Deep Breath)

by i_amthecosmos, magdalyna



Series: The Gangster Series [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cheating, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Subspace, Threesome, genderqueer harry, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalyna/pseuds/magdalyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall comes from Ireland to work for Liam and Louis, blowing things up and generally helping out. He didn't expect to do anything more, but Lilo have other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes (Take a Deep Breath)

Niall was waiting. It was something he did a lot of. He waited as the owner of the shop near his target closed up for the night, walking down the street. He waited as an old homeless man staggered by. After a minute, he went to the target storefront, checking to make sure it was abandoned, and set everything he needed to. Then he disappeared to higher ground, so he could watch.

There was an explosion, and the flames lit up the night sky. Niall got out of the area then. 

The paper the next day mentioned a suspicious fire, but nothing about explosives. The press must have been keeping that part quiet, which was fine by Niall. There were not that many people who had his specialty, so he was grateful for less attention. He was already Irish while in England. An Irish explosives expert, well. They would put him away a long time for that. 

Or send him back to Ireland, which was something he wanted even less.

…

Niall grew up hating and loving his home country in equal measure. Depending on if it was raining or not, it could be beautiful or the ugliest place on Earth. On an individual level, Irish people were some of the kindest, would do anything for you. But they would also fight each other and had been for generations. The Troubles might have cooled off by the time he was of age, that didn’t mean that the people responsible had fucked off for good. 

Niall always liked fires. They made him happy when he wasn’t, when things were bad, and him and his brother had set a few. Greg got done for something not-fire related when he was younger, so their partnership ended. Niall had never gotten caught by the police, but eventually word got around to the right people, and Niall wound up working for the local crime organization in town. 

It was okay, at first, he got good money and he could live his own life. But most of his bosses were old-school Irish Catholics, and well, Niall didn’t fit in with that as much as they would expect. On night, after he staggered out of a bar hand-in-hand with another man, he saw an older bloke pull a disgusted face and for a second he thought it was one of his bosses. When he realized what could happen to him if he was found out by the wrong people, Niall started thinking about ways to get the fuck out.

…

Sometimes, Niall thought, you just had to get what you wanted in your mind and then the world seemed to get it for you. He didn’t really believe in that positive thinking bollocks, but it seemed to be true in this case. Not two weeks after he’d started to think of leaving, his boss asked him to come to his house for dinner.

After beers and a nice home cooked meal by his boss’s wife, he came out with what he brought Niall there to tell him. “We got a request for someone with your skills to go to London and do some work there. Are you opposed to working for a Brit in this way?”

“No sir,” Niall said, when he’d finished his mouthful of food. “Not opposed.” 

His boss raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. “We’ll lend you out to him for a year, maybe two, and then you can come back. We don’t do this often but the gentleman who runs this pays up his debts and never disrespects us. We don’t mind doing business with him. Do you think you can leave next week?” 

“Sure,” Niall said. “I’ll just let my landlord know.” His boss nodded and then they had a fantastic apple cake with tea, and then whiskey, and Niall thanked any saint that would have anything to do with him on his trip back to his apartment. Finally, he was on his way out. 

…

When he arrived in London, he had an immediate meeting with his new boss. He turned out to be nothing like his old ones, who tended to be older and very set in their ways. Louis was young, nice looking, and had a sharp air to him. Even more interesting, he had a right-hand man with him, with pretty soulful eyes and big muscles in a nice-fitting suit. Niall knew right then, without anyone having to tell him, that they were lovers. 

“Sorry?” He had been so busy staring at them, he’d missed what Louis was saying. Louis repeated himself, smirking, as if he knew what was tripping Niall up. “No, I don’t have a place to stay yet. Michael said that you usually had places for your people.”

“Michael is very right. I can have an apartment ready for you by tomorrow. For tonight, you can sleep in the guest room at me and Liam’s place if you want.” There was a glimmer in Louis’s eye when he said that, and Niall wondered if he was being asked to do more than demolitions. 

“Or we can put your up with another one of our lads, if that bothers you,” Louis said, and Niall nodded. He wanted to get to know those two better before he stayed at their house, was all. The brown-eyed one-Liam-nodded his head so slightly that Niall barely saw it. He seemed nice enough, but very focused on Louis. Niall decided he would never want to make that one jealous. 

…

He wound up staying with a couple for his first day (actually two, Niall’s new flat wasn’t really ready after all). Zayn and Harry were a nice couple in their own way, very devoted. Zayn got Niall some good whiskey while he stuck to the water, Harry sitting next to him with a beer. “Good to meet you,” Zayn said, and then they talked about politics and some football. Harry was wearing a dress with a blue apron over it. 

“Do I call you he or she?” Niall said after he’d had a few drinks. Zayn and Harry looked at each other and giggled.

“You can just call me Harry if you like, but I prefer ‘she’,” Harry said, and then went to take a fantastic smelling tart out of the oven. Niall ate some, grateful that Harry was nice enough to bake for him. Then he slept on the couch while Harry and Zayn took the bedroom.

When they emerged the next morning, rumpled and happy, Niall found himself hoping he would meet someone himself. He was in London now, anything could happen.

…

Once Niall got settled, he learned that his skills at blowing shit up were only needed some of the time. Niall could see that-it wasn’t very subtle. So instead, he worked with Zayn and the other lads a lot, getting rid of bodies. 

(Niall was fine with that, since Louis and Liam were respecting his boundaries. He didn’t like to kill people, he really didn’t, but once they were already dead, it wasn’t his responsibility. It was just like moving very illegal furniture.)

Of course, this meant that he had to check in with Louis and Liam on a regular basis. After a while, he thought that they warmed to him, especially Liam. After he would report on whatever situation he was there about, Liam would sometimes invite him over for Call of Duty or to watch sport. 

Louis, meanwhile, would watch him.

It made Niall nervous, but it also turned him on. If Liam noticed, he never let on. Niall would sip his beer and figure that after a while, Louis would get used to him.

…

After about four months of working for Louis and Liam, Louis came by Niall’s place. 

It was late, after midnight, and Niall was having a beer and watching old action movies on telly. He heard a knock and grabbed his Glock before answering the door. Louis was there, smiling but looking tired around the eyes. 

“Hey Nialler,” he said. “Can I come in for a bit? I was at the office a long time today.” 

And Niall didn’t ask why he didn’t go home to Liam, who would have surely done whatever he could to make that tired look go away. He just let Louis in, setting his gun down near the entrance. “Come on in, do ya want a beer? I have some, good Irish porter.” 

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Louis sat down on his couch, and Niall brought him a beer. Niall sat down, and they watched the original Gone in 60 Seconds. After a few minutes, Louis got the blanket draped over the end of the couch and put it over both of them. He sat closer to Niall as well.

After a few more minutes, Louis said “Do you ever think you could do some of these explosions in movies better?”

“Sure,” Niall answered. “But it’s mostly in old movies that you only see real ones. Most newer movies are all CGI. Fuck I hate it, fire looks terrible faked.” 

“You’re right,” Louis said, and Niall felt Louis’s hand on his sweatpant-covered thigh. He looked over but Louis was still watching the movie, as his hand creeped over until it was rubbing over his cock. Niall licked his lips, then moved so his hand was on Louis’s cock too, through his expensive trousers.

They stayed like that a bit, hands on through their clothes, until Louis slipped his hand under Niall’s sweatpants waistband and started wanking him off slowly, still watching the movie. Niall unbuttoned Louis’s trousers and got his hand into Louis’s pants, doing the same. 

Niall came first, Louis’s expert hand bringing him off. When he was done, Louis wiped his hand on the blanket, then shoved it to the floor and pushed down his pants and trousers. Niall got the message and leaned over, stretching his mouth around Louis’s cock. 

When Louis had come in his mouth, Louis pulled him up by his hair and kissed him briefly. “I have to go now,” he said, and he pulled his kit back up. “I know I don’t have to tell you not to tell Liam about this.” 

“No, course not,” Niall said. Louis grinned at him (it didn’t quite meet his eyes), and went out the door. Niall locked the door after him, wondering what had just happened. This was one of the worst ideas, and yet, he’d done nothing to stop it.

He fell asleep on the couch, TV still on, wondering if he knew how to get jizz stains out of a blanket. 

…

Niall figured that was probably the only time Louis would come by. After all, he had an amazingly fit boyfriend at home, one that would literally kill for him. 

(“I know Liam does some of them, I’ve had to clean them up,” Zayn had said, once when he was trying to talk Niall out of being friendly with Liam and Louis. “One time, one of Mick’s gang got a job inside their house, pretending to be the help. I don’t know how, but Liam figured him out and the next day, the police were finding pieces of this bloke all over town, like Easter eggs. I’m telling you, stay away from them.”)

Louis didn’t need Niall, not on a regular basis.

But instead, Louis showed up again at his place about a week later. It was the same as last time, late at night, after a hard day at work, and they got each other off. Then Louis kissed him, and left. Then it happened again two weeks later.

The time after that, instead of pretending to watch TV, Louis just bent Niall over his couch and fucked him until he saw stars. He could feel Louis’s nails digging into his hips, and his cock pushing into him, not much lube, and it was amazing. “Fuck me,” he mumbled, when Louis was done and zipping up.

“I already did,” he said, sounding smug. He helped Niall up, and then put him to bed. “I have a key, I’ll let myself out,” Louis said, kissing his forehead.

“Why…why are we doing this?” Niall said, blinking sleepily. Louis looked at him as if he were a bit daft. 

“Mostly because it’s good tension release for me. But you like it too, and it’ll be fine. Liam doesn’t have to know.” 

“Liam’s my friend,” Niall said, but he heard the front door close and lock, and he knew it was hopeless. So he fell asleep.

…

The whole time this was going on with Louis, Liam kept inviting him over for game nights and times with his dogs. Liam was soft on animals, dogs especially, and had a couple of messy, excitable rescued hounds that he fussed over. This was a big difference from one of his bosses in Ireland who ran dog fighting rings in his spare time. Niall made the mistake of telling Liam that, and watched as his eyes went flinty.

“What’s his name?” Liam said. 

Niall told him, and then waited for news from his bosses in Ireland. There was nothing. Yet.

…

Louis invited him for things too, movie nights or target practice in his shooting range he had set up in the bottom of his huge mansion. He had a great setup down there, soundproofed so the rest of the house wasn’t affected, and they blasted through some fantastic firepower. “You like shooting?” Louis said, after they did some rounds. 

“I like targets, it’s like setting fires, it’s fun,” Niall said as he checked his semi-automatic to make sure there were no more bullets. “But I don’t like shooting people.” 

“Yes, your bosses in Mullinger said you preferred not to cause any deaths directly,” Louis said. “We can talk freely here, I get this place swept for bugs all the time. But you don’t seem to mind helping Zayn and Harry when I need you to.”

“That’s different,” Niall said, shrugging. “I didn’t cause it. It’s just like getting rid of luggage, or something.” 

“It’s just evidence then,” Louis said, and Niall nodded, glad that he understood the difference. “That’s important for me to know, so I know what I can send you out for. Thanks for telling me.” 

“I’m glad they let you know, I should have said something earlier.” Louis was watching him now, getting the look he did right before he either bent Niall over or pushed him to his knees. But then Louis seemed to snap out of it, and went to clean his gun. Niall followed suit, and they didn’t talk about whatever Louis was thinking.

…

“You know, maybe you shouldn’t be such good buddies with Liam and Louis,” Zayn said one night, when they were watching TV at his and Harry’s apartment. Zayn tended to say that whenever Niall mentioned them. “I told you, they’re obsessed with each other. And Louis is a straight-up psychopath. Liam would kill anyone who messed with Louis. It’s not a good place to be.” 

Niall nodded and drank his beer, and didn’t tell Zayn that he’d been over to see Liam once already that week. Or that Louis had stopped the elevator in his office building so he could fuck Niall in it. Zayn didn’t have to know. 

…

There was one limit that Louis kept, Niall realized sometime in the middle of all this. He never, ever, fucked Niall in his and Liam’s house. Ever. Louis didn’t share his house with Niall, not that way. Niall figured that was fair and it never bothered him.

So he didn’t think it too unusual when Louis invited him over for a special dinner, not just pizza in front of the telly. “It’s gonna be me and you and Liam, and we’ve gotten a nice meal catered. Are you interested? It’s Liam’s birthday next week, and he likes you.” 

“Um…” Niall briefly considered Zayn’s advice to avoid both of them. Maybe he could run while he still could, put some distance between the two of these beautiful men. He didn’t mind being alone. He was used to it.

“Niall?” Niall looked back at Louis, who was waiting for his answer. 

“Okay,” Niall said. “Should I bring something? I don’t know shit about wine.” 

“Just bring the dessert,” Louis said, and he winked at Niall before taking off. 

…

Niall showed up at seven at their place when Friday rolled around. He had a special meringue and lemon curd cake he’d gotten at a bakery that Harry recommended. When he rang the door, Liam answered, and his eyes crinkled, smiling at Niall.

“Come in, we’ve got dinner ready.” 

Louis was in the dining room, which Niall had never seen them use before, except as a work surface or to pile things on. But no, Louis must have gotten the help to clean it up, because it looked amazing, with candles and everything. “How was your day, Niall?” Liam said when they sat down.

“Pretty good.” He hadn’t done shit, really, just tidied his flat and looked for a nice treat to bring his friends. He had never really learned what to do with himself when he was alone. After he lost contact with his parents and Greg was put away, he would spend time with friends or at the pub. 

Instead of saying that, he took another bite of whatever fantastic-tasting takeaway they had gotten. It was definitely something fancier than the usual curry. “Thanks for inviting me,” he said. “This is amazing.” 

“Thanks, Liam found the catering place,” Louis said and Liam looked bashful, even as Louis toasted him with his wine glass. Niall did the same and Liam grinned. Niall thought it was cute, and then did a double-take at himself. He seemed to be a bit gone on Liam. 

Well, that wasn’t good. Maybe he should get the hell out of here while he could. Louis must have read it on his face, because he said “Niall, what don’t we see about that dessert?” Niall got up, and Louis went with him, to go to the fridge, where Niall had stashed the cake. 

When Niall was bent over, head in the fridge, he felt hands on his hips and spun around fast. In front of him was Liam. He fumbled to close the fridge, and then Louis was behind him, him trapped in the middle. “Liam?” He didn’t know if Liam knew about him and Louis, so he wasn’t going to admit to anything. 

“You didn’t have to bring that fancy cake, Niall,” Louis said, nosing at the nape of his neck. “We wanted you for dessert tonight.” Niall opened his mouth, about to say something, and Liam leaned in and kissed him. Niall kissed back, wide-eyed, and when Liam pulled back he stared at him.

“Why now?” Niall didn’t know what else to say. Louis had his hand down Niall’s pants, and Liam was kissing him a second time, biting at his mouth gently. Liam started walking him back.

“Why don’t we talk about this in our bedroom,” Liam said, cheerful. Niall felt Louis urging him on behind him, and he stumbled on clumsy legs until they got there. When they did, Niall expected to get thrown on the bed, but instead Liam tipped his chin up so Niall would look at him. 

“Me and Louis, we’ve been talking about you,” Liam said. “We both wanted you. You’ve been a fantastic friend to us.” 

“Most people are too scared to get close,” Louis said. “Although I can understand that.” 

Niall thought about the story Zayn had told him, about the body parts all over the city. “Yeah, well,” he said. Then he looked up at Liam. “I didn’t know you wanted me.”

“But you knew Louis did, right? He’s not very subtle.” Niall nodded, and then Louis moved back to him, to try to take his shirt off. “Louis, wait a second. Let Niall say if he wants this or not.” Louis made a displeased noise and dropped his hands. “Niall?”

Niall looked between the two of them. Liam was the fittest man he’d ever seen, and Louis was small and sexy in his own way. After a few seconds, he nodded. “Yeah, okay,” he said, and Louis went back to removing his clothes.

When they got on the bed, Niall found himself in the middle, with Liam in front of him and Louis behind, already rubbing his fingers over Niall’s hole. “What do you want to do with me?” Niall asked Liam, and Liam’s face got sweet and soft at the question.

“Just whatever you like, darling, let us know.” He kissed Niall again, and Niall opened to it. He heard the bottle of lube being opened, and then Louis had two slick fingers pushing into him. Liam licked into his mouth, his hand curling around Niall’s cock and suddenly, things got very soft and far away for Niall. 

“Niall.” 

Niall tried to remember where he was. Oh. “Hey.” 

“Niall, are you okay? We’d barely gotten started and you sort of went limp in our arms.” 

“Yeah,” Niall said, thinking he sounded a bit clearer. “Never happened to me before, but both of you were touching me and I kind of just went away.” He’d liked it, it was peaceful. But it was still strange.

“But it felt good, right?” That was Liam of course, worried about him. Niall nodded. 

Louis leaned over him, so Niall could see his face. “Do you know what subspace is? Because I think you just went there.” 

“Isn’t that just for leathermen, or something?” Liam had a bottle of water then, and Niall took it, drinking some. “I’ve never done that.”

“Looks like you’re a sub though, or have tendencies that way,” Liam said. “Was this your first time with two men?” 

“Yeah, never done that before,” Niall said. “I really liked it, and I guess I got too excited.” Louis and Liam looked at each other and seemed to have some kind of unspoken conversation, ending with Liam nodded. “What?”

“Well, now we’re going to give you some homework,” Louis said, and Liam rolled his eyes. “We want to make sure you’re happy with what we do, so if you go so far away that we can’t communicate with you-“

“We want you to be able to let us know if things go too far.” Liam finished for Louis. “Because we want to do this again.” 

“Wait, you do?” Niall looked at Liam, and he nodded. “But I thought this was a one-off.” Hadn’t Louis said it was for Liam’s birthday? He looked back at Louis, confused. 

“Me and Liam, we’ve been talking,” Louis said. “You’ve been a good friend to him, and you know, I thought you might be okay with it. We won’t make you, it’s your decision.” 

“I love that you two are still acting like you weren’t fucking around on the side,” Liam said then, and then he laughed after a long, awkward pause. “Your faces! I swear, that is classic.” Liam wiped at his eyes. “Niall can be excused, he hasn’t known me that long, but Louis, did you really think I didn’t know?” 

“Oh. Um, well then,” Louis said, and Niall thought he looked a bit chastened. “How did you know?” 

“Well, I have a tracker on your car in case anyone tries to kidnap you,” Liam said, and Niall swore he saw Louis get a bit pink in the face. “So I knew you were going to Niall’s house, even though I wasn’t sure what for. But then you two idiots decided to fuck in the elevator at work. You know I watch the security footage, right? You two are dumb as posts.” 

“Hey now,” Niall protested weakly. Liam giggled and then kissed him on the nose. 

“Don’t worry. I’m not upset. I knew Louis wanted you, and it was a damn sight better than just about anything else he could have done.” Niall could hear Louis sputter behind him. “Look Niall,” Liam said, ignoring Louis. “We’d like to have you here. As much or as little as you’re comfortable with. Okay?”

Niall took a deep breath. “It’s a lot to ask. But okay. And um, what can we do that won’t send me into subspace again?” 

“Why don’t you get in the shower with Liam?” Louis said that while brushing his fingertips over Niall’s back, tickling him. “You should have some time with him, and maybe alone it won’t overwhelm you.” Louis nudged Niall and Niall got off the bed, stretching, as Liam went into the bathroom. 

“You didn’t know he knew about us,” Niall said, not a question, and Louis made a contrite face, even though Niall was sure he wasn’t. 

“I guess I underestimated him. I should know not to do that. But it’s okay now. Go have fun with him, he’s earned it.” Niall winked at Louis, and then headed into the Liam. Liam was already in the shower, so Niall got in with him. 

Liam turned around, and Niall watched Liam’s chest and abs. They were perfect, and he moved in to touch, Liam pulling him in. They kissed under the spray, and Liam looked at him, sweet and innocent-seeming.

The next thing Niall saw was the shower wall, because Liam had his pushed up against it, his ass gripped in Liam’s hands. “Okay?” Liam said, still sounding cheerful and sweet. Niall wondered for a second if he was being lured in, that maybe Liam wasn’t actually so okay with all this. But he didn’t say that.

“Yeah, go ahead. Do you have lube?” Liam didn’t answer, and Niall tried to turn his head to look. 

“Stay there, don’t move.” Niall held still, and then he felt lubed fingers pushing inside him. Liam was holding him still with an arm on his shoulders, and Niall took a deep breath of the humid air. Liam worked him open before too long and then moved Niall around the way he wanted.

Niall whimpered when Liam’s thick cock entered him. “That’s it, you make such pretty noises. No wonder Louis likes you.” Niall slapped the shower stall, trying to hang on, as Liam slowly pumped into him. “That’s it, you can take it. Do you know how little I get to top? Louis never likes to let me. That’s it, be a good boy.” 

The ‘good boy’ almost sent Niall back down into subspace, but he fought to keep his hold on his wits. He didn’t want to go so far he couldn’t follow whatever orders Liam wanted to give him. Then Liam thrust in harder and he gasped. 

“That’s it Niall,” Liam said, already sounding like he was close. “Could you take it if Louis came in and fucked you after me? Would it hurt too much?” Niall was so stunned by the question, he almost forgot to answer. 

“I’ve never done that,” he said. “But yes, it won’t hurt too much.” If he had to stop, he could always suck Louis off, he figured. Then Liam thrust harder and drove all the thoughts out of his head. 

When Liam was done, he didn’t wank Niall off or anything. He just kissed him and looked at him indulgently. “I’ll call Louis in. Or you can come with me and get fucked in the bed if you want.” 

“Don’t know how you expect me to make any decisions right now, mate,” Niall said between pants, and Liam giggled. Then he turned the water off and led Niall out of the shower, drying him quickly. Then he was steered towards the bedroom, where Louis was waiting. 

“Here he is,” Liam said, and Louis grinned at him, and put a hand up to cup Niall’s face. “Did Liam fuck you nice and loose?” Niall nodded, already feeling himself want to float away just by the look on Louis’s face. “All right then, get on the bed. Hands and knees.” 

“Yeah,” Niall says, and he crawls on the bed, until his ass is facing Louis, and he drops his head down, trying to get his breathing under control. He heard the lube open, Louis shifting around on the bed, and then felt blunt pressure as Louis started pushing in. 

“God,” Niall said, and Liam was there, tipping his face up. He was standing by the edge of the bed, bent over so his face was close.

“I’m going to watch you, make sure you don’t go so far down you can’t talk,” Liam said. Meanwhile, Louis had already started a good hard rhythm and Niall had to fight to keep his eyes on Liam. “See, that’s it, just take it. You’ve done this part before.” 

Niall nodded, looking up at Liam. “There’s a good boy.” Liam kissed him as Louis fucked into him, and Niall tried to focus on Liam so he didn’t get overwhelmed. It was harder that he thought it would be, and by the time Louis had come inside him, he was pretty well down again.

“That’s okay,” he could hear Liam saying, but it sounded like a noise at the end of a tunnel. “That’s okay Niall, come back up with us when you can.” It took a few minutes, but by the time Louis had cleaned him up and had gotten on his other side, Niall was more or less back. 

“So,” Niall said after they had rested for a bit. Louis had the help bring up some champagne and Niall only had about half a glass, Liam had none. “Is this just for tonight then?” Zayn had admitted to him that Louis had asked for Harry to be fucked by Liam for his birthday, and he figured that might be the same. 

“Well,” Louis said as Liam shifted over. “We would like to have you more than that, but whatever you’re comfortable with.” Niall turned to look at Louis, who seemed calm. “You were okay with us fucking around, even though you knew it could have ended badly” Niall dared a look over at Liam then, who seemed serene. “But with all of us, and all of us knowing about it, would that be bad?” 

“I suppose not,” Niall said. “But can I ask why? Liam seems happy with you, he’d do anything for you. I don’t get why I’m needed.” He looks over at Liam, who nodded. “I just want to know what I’m getting myself into, although it might be too late for that.” 

“Maybe we just like having you around, “ Louis said, and Liam shook his head, grinning at Niall like it was a joke he would know to pick up on. “And Liam could use you when I’m not here, like as an assistant.”

“How do you know I’m the best person for this?” Niall said then, confused. Lots of blokes worked for Louis, and a lot of them were good-looking. He had no idea why he was being lured to their bed.

“Because we can tell, you numpty.” Liam grinned at that. “You’re a sweet lad, far as this goes. Look, Louis likes you because you’re fun and he can let go with you, and I like you because you’re smart and I could use someone when Louis isn’t around. And honestly, I need the help, making sure this bloke stays alive is a full-time job.” 

“Oh. Um, can I think about it? Like, give me a week.” He figures that might be enough time for him to come to a decision or at least make him look like he has restraint. He doesn’t really, he’s already planning when they can do this again. “But you know, I might not be here much longer.” His year was about to run out, and there had been no mention of him getting an extension from his Irish bosses anytime soon. 

“Don’t worry about that, Niall,” Louis said. “Let’s just rest.” Louis reached over and played with Niall’s hair. “Sleep in here with us tonight,” he said. “Liam likes a cuddle when he sleeps.” 

“Like you don’t,” Liam groused, and Louis finished off his champagne and cut off the lamp. 

Niall wound up sleeping n the middle, cuddled by both of them. He woke up with his face almost in Liam’s armpit, with Louis kissing his neck, but that was all right. They had a bit of fun, Niall sandwiched between them, then Louis and Liam announced they had to get ready for work. 

“I might stay here,” Niall said. “Unless you need me for something.” Liam shook his head, and Niall stayed in their plush bed a while longer, until he got bored. Then he took a cab to his flat, and played video games the rest of the day. It was better than thinking about how strange his life had just gotten.

Later that night, Niall got a call from Liam. “Do you want to come over? And bring a change of clothes.” 

Niall thought about it for a few seconds, then he said, “Sure”. He took an overnight bag, and made sure to bring his toothbrush too. 

…

After a while, it became a routine. Niall would come over, or stay over, but he never quite moved in. He kept his place in case they got bored with him. When they would talk about him being there for Liam or Louis, he would nod, but remained noncommittal. And he kept a mental calendar of the days he had left before he had to go back to Ireland. 

One night, Liam called him over. “Lou is out on business, keep me company.” Niall came over and they had a night in, with takeaway and TV. When Liam fucked him, it was nice and gentle, and he nuzzled Niall afterwards. Niall liked it-Liam was sweeter than Louis, that was sure.

When Niall went to sleep, he could hear Liam on the phone, or maybe his computer, talking to what sounded like Louis. He couldn’t make out what they were saying. He sighed and rolled over, hearing Liam say “Fantastic, thank God” to Louis. He fell asleep before he found out what they were talking about. 

Niall stuck around that day, helping Liam from the office they had set up in the house. It was mostly just boring stuff that any business would have, and Niall enjoyed it. It was nice to get a break sometimes. About three pm, Louis came home. 

Liam got up immediately, hugging him. Niall hung back, watching Liam hug and kiss Louis, making a huge fuss over him. Niall couldn’t figure it out-it hadn’t been that dangerous a trip, had it? “Hey,” he said when Louis came to him and gave him a warm hug as well. “I kept Liam company, hope that was what you wanted.”

“It was, Niall, it was,” Louis said, smiling serenely. Niall wondered what was going on, Louis rarely looked like this. “We have some things to celebrate tonight.” 

“Should I get going then?” Niall said, and Louis and Liam immediately frowned. Niall frowned too, not knowing what was wrong. “I mean, you two haven’t seen each other in a while, you don’t need me. And if it’s celebrating, that doesn’t involve me either I don’t think.” 

Louis moved over to Niall again, and took his hand. “I assure you, we want you here to celebrate, and this does involve you. Do you know where I went?” Niall shook his head. “I was in Ireland. I was talking to your bosses.”

“Shit,” Niall said. “They want me back?” He felt a pang, at the thought of having to go back, to having to hide himself after being so much freer here. “Fuck, I’m not ready.” 

Liam came up behind him, warm against his back. “You’re not going back,” he said. “That’s why Louis was in Ireland. He bargained to keep you. Now you’re ours.” Liam kissed his neck for emphasis, and Niall turned around, trying to see his face.

“You’re kidding,” Niall said. “No way they’d ever let me go, they don’t do that…” But Louis just held his gaze, and Niall stopped fighting them. “I’m really not working for ‘em anymore?” 

“You never have to go back to Ireland, unless you want to,” Liam said, kissing his neck. 

Niall thought about his parents and his brother, locked up in that hospital. He had nothing to go back for, he was sure.“I probably won’t be going around there,” he said. “How did you manage to get me out?” 

“Simple negotiation,” Louis said, looking smug. “They owed me a favor, and I decided to help them on something they needed, and that was that. They were surprised that I wanted to keep you, but they didn’t mind so much.” 

“Really?” Niall felt the shock go through his body. “I can’t…that’s brilliant, fucking brilliant.” Niall started laughing, a mite hysterical. “Thank you.” Liam’s grip on him tightened and Louis leaned in close to kiss him. Niall felt very safe, held from behind and the front. “I don’t know how to make it up to ya.”

“You just have to take care of my boy,” Louis said. “He needs someone when I’m not here, who likes him. And I like having you for myself too. I admit that. But Liam needs it more.” 

“I suppose you’re not wrong,” Liam said in between kisses on Niall’s neck. “Niall is the best present you ever got me, Louis. Thanks.” Louis preened and Niall knew that Liam was giving Louis those big puppy eyes again.

“Oh, I was a present, was I,” Niall said, but he couldn’t really be mad as Liam giggled against the back of his neck and Louis grinned at him. “Welcome back, Lou. And thank you. What can we do for you?” 

Louis kissed Niall again, nipping at his lower lip. “I suppose the three of us can think of something.”

Niall felt a thrill of emotion at ‘the three of us’. It hit him then how truly gone on Liam he was. At least Louis was okay with that. Then Liam bit him on the neck, and the sensation sent him falling forward into that place inside him. 

…

Afterward, as the three of them cuddled in the middle of Liam and Louis’s giant bed, Louis looked at Niall with mischief. “Now, when are you going to move out of that shithole apartment you have and come live with us? We’ve been more than ready to have you.”

“You have?” Niall was still floaty from his subspace experience, so he looked at Liam to see if he heard right. Liam nodded, looking expectant. “Oh. Um, I don’t know. And I wouldn’t call if a shithole, it’s perfectly fine.” 

“Come on Nialler, we’re ready to have you. I like having you around, and Liam adores you. Stay with us. We’ll keep you safe. We can do that anyway, but it’s easier if we know where you are.” Louis sat up a bit, pushing a hand through his brown hair. Niall watched as it flopped over one eye.

“We want you nearby. If you live alone, someone might try to get to us through you. And anyway, we just want you around.” Liam smiled at him. “You’re one of my favorite people now, next to Louis.” Niall felt his eyes widen at that. To Liam, Louis was basically God.

“You mean that?” Liam nodded, and Louis broke the moment by pushing in for a kiss. Louis liked to be the center of attention, so Niall just indulged him a bit. Then Liam started nuzzling his neck. “You want me to stay?” he said again after Louis broke the kiss.

“Yes. Be with us, we’ll be stronger with you. And you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. You don’t have to kill anyone, you don’t have to work with a bunch of religious fanatics. You can be yourself here. With us.” Louis looked assured, certain that Niall would say yes.

“Okay then,” Niall said, and Liam looked thrilled, over the moon. Louis smiled too, and it was one he hadn’t seen before, softer and fonder. It occurred to Niall then that he was like Liam to Louis, meaning it was a possession to be looked after.

But fuck it, it was better than being a possession of the Irish Mob. Niall pulled Liam in first, and watched the way Liam’s eyes got soft when he was looking at him. “I’ll move out tomorrow,” he said, ready to be a lover to both, and for Liam to love him, maybe He was sure he could return it, Liam was lovable.

Zayn wasn’t right about everything, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story in my gangster verse. This is for Magdalyna, as always.


End file.
